


Butler

by FyIsland



Category: Sin - Fandom, kimseokjin - Fandom, minyoongi - Fandom, sugajin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: Butler糖珍管家x少爷/长岛没有雪





	Butler

1.

闵玧其面无表情地审阅完了本月的财务报表，放入对应的文件袋里，关上柜门。

楼下厨房里的厨师是金家新聘的人，原因是金硕珍最近爱上了甜食，而之前那位的布丁实在是做的太烂。桌上已经摆好了给闵玧其试吃的各式菜肴，即使散发着诱人的香气，也只被浅浅地尝了一小口。闵玧其轻轻地点了点头，才示意合格。

门外一阵叮叮咚咚，金硕珍背着书包从电梯里跑出来。闵玧其接过去，另一只手却被他紧紧握住。

“外面好冷啊，玧其，我的手都冻僵了。”

金硕珍吸了吸鼻涕，握得更紧了些。

闵玧其对站在一边的女仆点了点头，把小臂上挂着的书包递了出去，双手都空了出来，才抓住冻得有些发红的金硕珍的手，包裹在掌心细细摩挲。

“嘻嘻，玧其最好了。”

金硕珍的脸窝在围巾里，闷闷地说道。

不仅是家里的事情，还有金家企业的各种事务，闵玧其都得着手处理，他从小就在金家长大，自懂事的那天起，就开始学习如何为金家卖命。起初他不理解，现在他已经找到了他要守护金家的理由。  
发送完最后一封邮件已经是深夜了，闵玧其揉了揉疲惫的手腕，随便抓了一套深色睡衣进了浴室。

花洒里倾落的热水终于缓解了一些他的疲劳，只是混在水流声里的轻微叩门声还是拉回了他的不知飘向何处的注意力。

“进来吧。”

闵玧其把花洒调小了些，水流声渐渐没那么明显了。

金硕珍低着头，手里还揪着丝绸睡衣的下摆，一点一点踱步，踩着热水，走到闵玧其身边。

闵玧其把水彻底关上，花洒挂回原处。

“想要了？”

他的声音放得很轻，不过在空荡的浴室里格外清晰。

闵玧其张开双臂，将靠近自己的金硕珍拥入怀中。肌肤相贴的瞬间，金硕珍就像软骨动物一样扒在了他的身上，嘴唇也是，黏黏腻腻地发出嘟囔声，比如忍不住了，好想玧其之类的话，被闵玧其薄薄的双唇封在口中。空荡的睡衣里没有阻挡，顶起一个幅度的乳尖紧贴在闵玧其还留着水珠的胸膛上，他知道那是金硕珍需要吸奶的信号。

拥吻了的时候闵玧其的手已经被金硕珍带着摸进自己的睡衣，握住两团丰满的乳肉小心地揉捏。金硕珍显然是被抚慰得很舒服的样子，哼哼唧唧地伸出舌头，讨好似的舔弄闵玧其的鼻子。

闵玧其抽出手，一颗一颗地解开面前的人的睡衣扣子，本来还半掩着，却被金硕珍急不可耐地拨开衣服，双手捧着自己胸前白嫩的乳房。闵玧其揽住他的腰，低头含住已经渗出白色液体的乳尖，舌头舔了舔乳首，按下去又弹起来，用舌头玩了一会，直到金硕珍忍不住推了推他的肩膀，才认真地吮吸，品尝温热的乳汁。

两边的乳汁都吸完之后，金硕珍已经脚软得坐在了浴缸边缘。闵玧其吸完最后一口，舔干净乳头上残余的白色液体，帮坐着的金硕珍脱睡裤的时候不小心碰到他的下体，没穿内裤，但那儿已经湿漉漉的一片了。

“前面吗？还是后面？”

闵玧其蹲着，脸正对着金硕珍张开的双腿。

“前面很痒…后面还好，昨天跟玧其在保姆车上已经吃饱了。”

金硕珍思考了一下，认真地回答。

闵玧其拨开有些红肿的阴蒂，他知道那是金硕珍刚才自己玩过的后果，吻上花穴的深处，稍微动了动嘴唇，金硕珍的大腿就已经情动得颤抖。

闵玧其扶起金硕珍，用浴巾垫着，让金硕珍靠在了墙上。左手勾住金硕珍纤细的左脚脚踝，下身泥泞的花穴大开，闵玧其随意用手指抠挖了几下，就换了自己勃起的阴茎插了进去。

这个姿势本来就进得深，一只脚悬空的失重感更加刺激神经，金硕珍饥渴已久的地方终于被填满，仰起头舒服地长叹了一口气。

“在学校过的怎么样？”

闵玧其一开始的速度很慢，还给了金硕珍分神聊天的机会。

“挺好的…但是我还是更喜欢家里，因为家里有我最爱的玧其。”

金硕珍才不喜欢这样温吞的性爱，挺腰想要紫红的性器完全没入。

闵玧其无奈地笑了笑，扣住金硕珍的腰就开始大进大出。噗嗤的水声和肉体撞击的啪啪声瞬间充斥了整间浴室，闵玧其粗长的阴茎一次一次被穴口吞入，出来时还冒着淫靡的水光，花穴里面越来越湿热，他空出来的那只手握住金硕珍嫩粉色的性器，前后撸动两下，穴肉就紧紧吸着自己的性器不放。

“玧其，好棒…“

金硕珍已经被操得眼神涣散，身体剧烈摇晃着，下身还不断迎合着闵玧其的频率挺腰，从花穴流出来的液体打湿了大腿，两人相连的地方更加糟糕，阴蒂还被快速摩擦着，花唇都快肿得盖不上。金硕珍胸前的乳肉也随之抖动着，乳尖挺立。

最后几次，闵玧其使劲顶到了子宫口，花穴深处还有几股热液流出。金硕珍抓着他的肩膀，高潮和潮吹一同到来，刚被吸完奶的乳房又涨了起来，没被吸完的乳汁顺着微凸的乳肉流了下来。

金硕珍扭了扭腰把闵玧其还硬着的性器吐出来，蹲下身子含入口中，本就濒临射精，金硕珍为他深喉了两下就被射了满嘴。吞下所有的粘稠，金硕珍还依依不舍地伸出舌头把闵玧其性器上的液体都舔得干干净净。

“真好，上面和下面都被玧其喂饱了。”

金硕珍咬着下唇，说道。

2.

闵玧其小的时候，还不知道他需要付出一生守护的金家，究竟有着什么秘密。

直到他十八岁的那天，二十岁的金硕珍少爷骑在他身上，脱光了衣服。

“上了我的床，就是我的人了哦。”


End file.
